film_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Composer and Director Collaborations
This page is a list of collaborations between composers and directors. The list is sorted alphabetically by the composer' s last name, and then by the director's last name. The films in which they collaborated are listed chronologically when they were released. The composer and director must have worked on at least two films together for it to be considered a "collaboration". A B C D Alexandre Desplat and Wes Anderson *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) *''Moonrise Kingdom'' (2012) *''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) *''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) Alexandre Desplat and David Yates *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) Alexandre Desplat and Chris Weitz *''The Golden Compass'' (2007) *''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (2009) *''A Better Life'' (2011) Patrick Doyle and Kenneth Branagh *''Henry V'' (1989) *''Dead Again'' (1991) *''Much Ado About Nothing'' (1993) *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1994) *''Hamlet'' (1996) *''Love's Labour's Lost'' (2000) *''As You Like it'' (2006) *''Sleuth'' (2007) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit'' (2014) *''Cinderella'' (2015) *''Murder on the Orient Express'' (2017) E Danny Elfman and Tim Burton *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Batman'' (1989) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) *''Batman Returns'' (1992) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) *''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) *''Big Fish'' (2003) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) *''Dark Shadows'' (2012) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''Big Eyes'' (2014) F G H Nicholas Hooper and David Yates *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) James Newton Howard and Francis Lawrence * I Am Legend ''(2007) * ''Water for Elephants (2011) * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay — Part 1 (2014) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay — Part 2 (2015) * Red Sparrow (2018) James Newton Howard and M. Night Shyamalan *''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) *''Unbreakable'' (2000) *''Signs'' (2002) *''The Village'' (2004) *''Lady in the Water'' (2006) *''The Happening'' (2008) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010) *''After Earth'' (2013) James Newton Howard and David Yates * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) I J Jóhann Jóhannsson and Denis Villeneuve * Prisoners (2013) * Sicario (2015) * Arrival (2016) K L M N O John Ottman and Bryan Singer *''Public Access'' (1993) *''The Usual Suspects'' (1995) *''Apt Pupil'' (1998) *''X2'' (2003) *''Superman Returns'' (2006) *''Valkyrie'' (2008) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) P Q R S Alan Silvestri and Stephen Sommers *The Mummy Returns'' (2001) *''Van Helsing'' (2004) *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) Alan Silvestri and Robert Zemeckis *''Romancing the Stone'' (1984) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) *''Death Becomes Her'' (1992) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) *''Contact'' (1997) *''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) *''Cast Away'' (2000) *''The Polar Express'' (2004) *''Beowulf'' (2007) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) *''Flight'' (2012) *''The Walk'' (2015) *''Allied'' (2016) T U V W John Williams and Chris Columbus *''Home Alone'' (1990) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) *''Stepmom'' (1998) *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) John Williams and George Lucas *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) John Williams and Stephen Spielberg *''The Sugarland Express'' (1974) *''Jaws'' (1975) *''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (1977) *''1941'' (1979) *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) *''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) *''Always'' (1989) *''Hook'' (1991) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''Schindler's List'' (1993) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) *''Amistad'' (1997) *''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) *''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) *''Minority Report'' (2002) *''Catch Me if You Can'' (2002) *''The Terminal'' (2004) *''War of the Worlds'' (2005) *''Munich'' (2005) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) *''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn'' (2011) *''War Horse'' (2011) *''Lincoln'' (2012) *''The BFG'' (2016) *''The Post'' (2017) X Y Z